


Two Doctors and an Engineer

by Amyrose47



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bruce Banner Feels, F/M, Medical, Medical Procedures, Needles, Opposites Attract, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Research, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyrose47/pseuds/Amyrose47
Summary: You're a doctor in the medical bay at Stark Tower. Tony offers you a position at the lab but it takes some convincing. Dr. Banner is the one that ultimately sways you over. It's fun working with Tony and Bruce. Though it takes some time for Dr. Banner to get comfortable with your bubbly personality.***I have intentions of continuing this story eventually, but I’m unaware how long it will take before I write the next chapter.***





	1. Banner in the Medical Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Needles and Blood in first two chapters.

Not five minutes after I arrived at work, I was called to intake room one. I smiled and shook my head before throwing on my lab coat. Never a dull moment at the Stark tower. A nurse rushed over to me and started rattling off vitals and explaining what I was about to walk into. "...several deep cuts on his forearm from a broken beaker. May need stitches." I nodded in reply. 

"Okay. Please bring a suture kit to the room, as well as two syringes of lidocaine." I ordered politely. "I'll go access the damage."

I walked down the brightly lit hallway and opened the door to room one. I was surprised to see that Dr. Banner was standing next to Mr.Stark; who was sitting on the patient table, swinging his legs back and forth impatiently. "Tony!" I smiled brightly, "I thought I told you to keep out of trouble." 

"Yeah, well, you know me. Trouble magnet." He gently raised his bloody arm up for me to see.

"How often are you in the medical bay? You're on a first name basis with the doctor." Bruce commented quietly to his lab partner. 

"Great to see you Dr. Banner!" I greeted enthusiastically. I was a fan of Bruce's research work but he was almost never in the medical bay because of the Hulk. He gave me a quick nod. I walked over to Tony and gently lifted his arm. The sight of the deep cuts made me wince ever so slightly. That had to hurt. "Wow. Small explosion in the lab again?" I inquired. Tony nodded in reply.

"He wasn't even gonna come in. I had to drag him here." Bruce mused. I raised an eyebrow at Tony. "It's not the first time it's happened and it won't be the last." Mr. Stark defended. "I was just going to clean it up myself." 

I turned my gaze over to Dr. Banner. "Thanks for bringing him in." I told him sincerely. 

Upon further inspection, I found that there were only two cuts that were long enough and deep enough to require sutures. "You're lucky. Only need to stitch two of these wounds," I informed Tony. "The rest can be bandaged."

When the nurse arrived with the necessary tools, I got straight to work. "What were you working on?" I asked Tony, waiting for him to speak before inserting the needle with the numbing medication. 

"Testing a new plasma based ammunition..." Tony sucked in air sharply through his teeth at the sting of the needle. "...to see if we could make guns that shoot laser beams. You know, like Star Wars." Tony grinned. 

Bruce smiled slightly and dropped his head, laughing silently at his friends description. "Weapons. Should have guessed. You're always trying to destroy things, and I'm always trying to fix them." I carefully began stitching the biggest cut closed. It was quiet for several minutes as I was engrossed in my work. 

Finally, I snipped the last suture. 

As I applied the bandages, Tony piped up again. "I haven't seen you in the lab for a while." He stated plainly. 

A sigh escaped me. "I've been busy with work and then I went to a week long medical conference." I shrugged. 

"Well, my offer still stands if you ever want a change of pace from bandaging superheroes ." 

"What offer?" Bruce interjected. 

"To join the research team." Tony explained.

The nurse quickly collected the tray of tools and gauze and carried them out of the room.

"In bio-mechanics, or...?" Dr. Banner was curious now.

"Among other things." Tony answered, then added, "I mean, she's an expert in that field. But she's also helped me solve algorithms and programming issues." 

"Wow. Oh, Uh, well, how come I've never seen you in the lab before?" Bruce asked as he absentmindedly adjusted his glasses.

"I don't get to come by often. I also tend to get absorbed in my work when I am at the lab." I laughed softly.

Bruce nodded in understanding. He was the same way. "You must be really good at what you do, in order for Tony, here, to offer you a job in the lab."

I felt myself blush slightly at the compliment. "I like to think that I'm pretty good at what I do." 

"Pretty Good?" Tony spoke with a mouth now full of chocolate covered blueberries. 

(Where in the hell did he produce those from? Must have had them stashed in a pocket. Tony was always in a snacking mood.)

"Puh-leeze. She's just being modest." He told Dr. Banner, pointing at him with his good arm before switching it's direction over to me. "Dr. Y/L/N is the one that collaborated with Shuri on Bucky's newest arm, 'slash' weapon. She helped work out the kinks of the previous one. You know, the one I destroyed." Tony grinned smugly. 

I raised my hands as if in defense. "Not the weapon part. That was all Shuri. I just helped with the functionality and durability of the arm." I clarified. 

"That's amazing!" Bruce exclaimed, making my cheeks burn even hotter.

"Thanks. But, it's not exactly what you boys do at Stark tower. And I'm needed here in the medical bay."

"Boo." Tony said childishly before popping another blueberry in his mouth. "They can always hire more doctors." He said pointedly, "You are over qualified for this position, and I want you to come work in my lab instead." 

"Tony." I chided, placing a hand on my hip. "You always want what you don't have. When will you ever be satisfied?"

Bruce chuckled at that. "I like this one." He informed his friend. 

Tony playfully shoved Bruce with his good arm. "Yeah, yeah."

When he redirected his attention back to me, he asked, "So, is that another 'No', then?"

"Hmph." I chewed lightly on my bottom lip as I pondered his offer. Working in a lab with Tony and Bruce would be fun, but would it be as fulfilling?

"It's a...maybe."


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes an unexpected visit.

I’ve been avoiding the lab ever since Tony’s last visit. I knew that if he caught me there, he would try to convince me to stay. 

I’m also avoiding it because I don’t want the flashy new lab equipment there to influence my decision. As much as I enjoy all the toys in Tony’s lab, I still have to wonder if I’ll be making as big of an impact in that line of work.

Plus, if I was honest, I was kind of afraid of being around Dr. Banner for extended periods of time. No, not because of the Hulk. The Hulk doesn’t scare me. It’s the very recent, unexpected, (and may I say, ridiculous,) crush I’ve developed towards Bruce.

That’s why, when I walked into an exam room today and found Bruce Banner sitting on the patient's table, my heart jumped and my stomach flipped. I was stunned silent for a moment, my hand still on the doorknob but not moving. 

“H-Hey, Dr. Y/L/N. I, uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Bruce blushed slightly. 

That statement seemed to re-jog my mind and I finished shutting the door. 

“I, uh…wow. Good afternoon Dr. Banner!” I said, remembering my manners, “Sorry, seeing you here was the last thing I was expecting when I woke up this morning.” I confessed with a small laugh as I strolled across the room and sat down on my rolling stool. 

“I know, I just, I wanted to talk to you and I’m actually due for a routine screening anyways…so, here I am.” He shrugged. 

I grabbed Bruce’s chart from the counter and flipped it open. “I wasn’t aware that you had annual screenings and labs.” I commented as I glanced over his files. 

I mumbled off some of the details as I read them.

“Hazardous blood. Must wear PPE during extraction…Heart rate, BP, and temperature run higher than is considered normal…Bodily secretions have been found to cause slight skin irritation but are not considered hazardous…”

I looked back up at Bruce, who offered a small smile before looking away and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“This is extremely fascinating, Dr. Banner. I think it’s great that you’re monitoring your…affliction, since there’s nothing yet known about it.” 

“Yeah. The medical staff wasn’t too keen on the idea at first, but they’ve figured out how to do it safely. I hope you don’t mind taking my vitals and drawing my blood.” Bruce said cautiously.

“Oh. The nurse didn’t take your vitals?” I questioned. 

Bruce shook his head. 

“Well that’s silly. No worries, that’ll give us more time to talk anyway.” I declared before standing and grabbing the nurses cart. The wheels squeaked as I moved it over near the patient’s table. 

“I suppose it does.” Bruce nodded, “I have to say, after seeing Tony all but beg for you to come work for him, I was extremely curious.” 

“That’s understandable.” I acknowledged while reaching out to grab his right forearm. He jumped slightly at the touch, but I kept my grip and raised his arm to apply a pressure cuff. “This okay?” 

He nodded, then swallowed thickly.

“I, uh, I asked Tony if I could read your employment file, and then I read several of your research papers.” Bruce informed. 

“You snooping on me?” I asked playfully as I jotted down his blood pressure. 

“What? No. I…I…okay, maybe I did. A little.” He blushed. 

I laughed at his reaction. “I’m just teasing. It’s fine. Now Shhh…” I hushed as I placed a finger over the pulse point in his wrist. 

I needed quiet for this part. It was already distracting enough just being in Bruce’s presence. 

After sixty seconds I mumbled the results to myself and made note of it on his chart. Then I stuck a thermometer under his tongue. 

As soon as I removed it, he spoke up again. “I was impressed by the amount of Phd’s you have, and your research is phenomenal.”

“Right back ‘atcha, Doc.” I winked, then felt myself turn an embarrassing shade of red. 

‘Did I really just say and do that?’ I could have facepalmed myself.   
But it made Bruce laugh. Which, in turn made me laugh.

“You can call me Bruce, you know.” He chuckled. 

“Only if you call me Y/N. Now, I’m going to go get suited up to draw your blood.”

 

*********************************

In an isolation room, wearing a hazmat suit, and getting ready to stick a needle into Bruce’s arm, I piped back up. “So, I know you didn’t come here just to tell me how awesome I am.” 

“I’m not trying to butter you up, but I do think your work is amazing. I know you’re on the fence about Tony’s offer…”

I nodded, then inserted the needle into a vein. Bruce didn’t even flinch.

The small vile began filling up quickly. 

“…I wanted to tell you that I’ve been in your shoes before. It took me a while to switch from being a full time doctor in third world countries, to being a full time researcher in Tony’s lab. I know the struggle between wanting to help people directly vs. helping them indirectly by doing something you enjoy.” 

“That’s exactly it.” I confirmed while setting aside the full container, grabbing a cotton ball, and then pulling out the needle. “Do you ever have regrets about making the switch?” I held the cotton against the injection site. 

“There are things that I miss, but I don’t regret the decision.” He answered honestly.

I smiled. That made me feel a lot better. 

“Well, in that case, tell Tony he needs to hire another doctor for the medical bay.”

A big smile crept up on Bruce’s face. I realized that I still had my hand on his arm, so I reached over to the tool tray and grabbed some medical tape to secure the cotton ball. 

“Really? That’s great! Tony will be thrilled.”


End file.
